Song for Ten
by FlyingLovegood123
Summary: Just a musing about how much Rose ment to the Doctor and what she did to help him.


**My First Doctor Who Fanfic (that I've posted). I became a fan a couple of months ago, but here; I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who OR 'Song for Ten'. If I did, Rose and the Doctor would be together forever.**

**Song for Ten**

**Well I woke up today**

The Doctor blinked away the golden light and looked around. He ignored his new body and looked at Rose. She was terrified, and he tried to put her at ease by nattering away.

**And the world was a restless place**

He never could have a post-regeneration nap peacefully, could he? He got his hand lopped off, and fought with a bone-headed alien.

Well, all in a day's work, he supposed.

**It could have been that way for me**

And I wandered around  
And I thought of your face  
That Christmas looking back at me

He opened the door to Rose's flat, and he worried about his new look. It was no leather jacket (it would most definitely _not_ work with this regeneration) but he hoped she'd like it. Strange—normally he never cared what a companion thought of his look. His sixth regeneration had proved that, hadn't it?

Rose looked up when he came in. He eyes scanned his new face and his new clothes with the knowledge that he really was the Doctor and not some imposter. There was a slight pause before, like the sunrise, a slow but brilliantly beautiful smile spread across her face, beaming at him like she thought nothing would suit him better.

Maybe she was right.****

I wish today was just like every other day  
'Cause today has been the best day  
Everything I ever dreamed

And I started to walk

He walked up behind her, and offered her his hand. He had never been one for hand holding, but here he was offering it to his little pink and yellow human.

**Pretty soon I will run**

Running. The thing they both shared joy in. They ran everywhere; from jail to the chips shop down the street.

**And I'll come running back to you**

He took people because they either 1. Saved his life in some extraordinary way or b.—no, 2. There was something unusual about them. Rose had saved his life, true. But she had done it by swinging on a chain. Anyone with arm strength could have done that. It wasn't extraordinary. And she was not unusual. She didn't have a massive intellect, or a secret past, or a great weight on her shoulders. She was _so human_ and _so ordinary._ Yet that was what had made her so extraordinary. The little human could love him and could look him in the eye when he was the Oncoming Storm—eyes full of death and destruction and an aching pain that would drive most people mad—and tell him that she was there and tell him that she still saw goodness in him.

She loved him, and the thing is—he loved her for who she was, not what she could do.****

'Cause I followed my star  
And that's what you are  
I've had a merry time with you

They were so full of laughs. They got into trouble for fun. He had companions complain and moan about how much they get thrown into prison and how they just want a break from running. He tried to avoid trouble unless there were big, massive things he had to go to. But Rose actually looked _forward_ to getting into trouble. She loved running and _helping people._ She loved meeting new people, eating new foods, kissing complete strangers (or was that just him) and she loved trouble.****

I wish today was just like every other day  
'Cause today has been the best day  
Everything I ever dreamed

So have a good life  
Do it for me  
Make me so proud  
Like you want me to be

She wanted him to be proud. When she came to him, she wasn't an ideal person. She herself had admitted to it. She judged people (not very unkindly, but she judged nevertheless) and she was a bit self-centered. She had no life and no future, and that tends to make people sad and frustrated. Rose was so frustrated when he met her. But then she saw the universe and what he could offer and suddenly she started blossoming into the person she both wanted and was destined to be. Kind, compassionate, and oh so human. And she had every right to be proud of herself. Every right. And he was proud—she had helped herself as much as she had helped him.

**Where ever you are  
I'm thinking of you oceans apart**

Or universes. This regeneration was focused around her—not something to be done lightly. He didn't just go about _designing_ regenerations for companions. His fourth self had been a _bit_ influenced by Sarah Jane, but he still didn't go all out. His tenth self, however, was for Rose.

**I want you to know**

'_If it's my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler—' _Rose Tyler, I love you. I have always loved you. You are my star. I believe in you.****

Well I woke up today and you're on the other side

He set a hand on the white wall, and he pushed back tears. His mind was racing furiously, trying to think of a way to get her back, but he pushed it aside. Right now, he focused on where he had touched his hand. In Pete's World he had formed a small link by touching the wall, and he did the same on this side. He felt Rose next to him, her hand under (or over?) his. She was crying, and he wished he could wipe away her tears.

**Our time will never come again**

Even if she did come back, he would probably send her away. Time for her to push the selfish old man in the box aside and live her own life. He wanted her to live, even if that meant he could never see her again. Their time had been special; he kept every detail tucked away in his hearts. But they could never be.

**But if you can still dream**

'_Rose. Rose. Rose . . .'_

**Close your eyes it will seem  
That you can see me now and then**

She never could, but sometimes (all the time) he dreamed about her. She would smile and he would run to her and they would hold hands and dance the night away and hear an explosion and run towards it and get in trouble and do more running.

They were always running.****

I wish today was just like every other day  
'Cause today has been the best day  
Everything I ever dreamed

I wish today was just like every other day  
'Cause today has been the best day  
Everything I ever dreamed

He had never deserved her. The kind, sweet, brilliant woman who loved him and had won his heart. How many of his companions would look at him as he offered up their lives and—without knowing what he was going to do—told him to save the world even if that meant they would die? Most of his companions would try to find another way out. But she had blindly put her faith into this stranger and told him the world was worth more than her life. She cared about people—humans or aliens (even Daleks deserved a chance, in her eyes) or animals—it made no difference.

This was Rose Tyler, the human whom he loved with all of his hearts.**  
**


End file.
